


all along

by troubledpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bellarke Valentines, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledpancakes/pseuds/troubledpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“No, no, no,” she held up her hands, “You guys could never pull it off convincingly.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>“O!” Clarke threw a couch pillow at her in frustration.</i></p><p>  <i>Octavia jumped up and perched herself on the arm of the sofa, resting her chin on her open palms, “You could just tell everyone you’re together, just long enough for Clarke to escape the Stupid Cupid dance unscathed by ‘nice guy’” Octavia exaggeratedly used air quotes, “Finn, and then you can like, fake break up or whatever and it’ll all be over by next week.”</i></p><p>Or the one where Clarke mistakenly tells Finn she's dating someone to get out of going to the dance with him, and Bellamy just so happens to be willing to play the part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all along

**Author's Note:**

> this is my bellarke secret valentines gift for ashxrmillstone, who really wanted a modern au & really loved the fake date trope. as you can see, i spiraled. so here's nearly 6k of _that_.

Clarke slammed her locker shut and turned left, only to be met by yet  _another_  poster promoting the Stupid Cupid Valentines Dance. It was covered in glittery hearts and pink flowers, and she wanted no part of it,  _mostly_  due to the fact that she’d broken up with Finn four months ago and he was  _still_  trying to get back together with her.

Octavia appeared beside her, history books in hand. “I know we’re on Student Council, and therefore, required to attend this dance, but  _god_ , do we have to?”

Clarke let out a breathy whimper. “Unfortunately. I have been avoiding Finn like the plague.” Her eyes flicked over to the water fountain where he was standing talking to Monty. “Jas says he’s going to ask me to the dance.”

Grimacing, Octavia grabbed her arm and dragged her down the next hallway as they took a long detour to their advanced placement class.

“The dance is next week, O. What am I supposed to do? I can’t avoid him forever, we have three classes together!”

Octavia knitted her brows in concentration. “I’m sure we’ll think of something… c’mon, Kane will kill us if we’re late for class again.”

They slid through the door just as the bell rang and found their seats. Finn was already perched in his front row seat on the far side of the classroom and Clarke felt his gaze on her. Octavia leaned forward to whisper in Clarke’s ear, “Hey can you give me a ride home after the Student Council meeting this afternoon?”

Clarke tilted her head just enough so Octavia could see her nod and Octavia plopped back into her seat as class started, and Kane began his lecture on World War II.

When the dismissal bell rang, Clarke slammed her book shut and beelined for the door, but she was too slow.

“Clarke, wait up!”

She froze in her tracks and squeezed her eyes shut, knowing he’d be at her side shortly. Finn touched her arm gently as she turned and put on the best smile she could muster. “Finn, hi.”

Finn withdrew his hand, wiping it on his jeans nervously. “I was just wondering, if maybe-- I mean I know we broke up, but like--”

“I’m seeing somebody,” Clarke blurted out.

“What?”

_What?_

“I, uh, I’m seeing someone. So, no-- if you’re asking me to the dance… no.” Clarke thought she might be sick,  _she wasn't seeing anybody… she hadn't even been on a date since they had broken up._

Finn’s face dropped. “Oh, I didn’t know.”

“Uh,” she stuttered. “Yeah, we haven’t really gone public or anything. We’re trying not to make a big deal of it.”

He nodded slowly. “Okay, well, I guess I’ll see you around, then.”

Clarke clenched her jaw with an uneasy smile. “Yep.” With a curt nod, she spun on her heels and practically sprinted down the hallway until she felt something grab her arm and spin her around the corner.

“Oh my god, Octavia,” Clarke breathed, clutching at her chest.

“Oh my god, Octavia? OH MY GOD CLARKE!” Octavia’s eyes were wide and she gaped at her. “You _aren't_  seeing anyone, Clarke. I know that for sure.”

Clarke groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I know. What am I going to do?”

Octavia sighed heavily. “We’ll figure something out, but right now, we have to go or we’ll be late for StuCo.”

The two girls hurried off towards the auditorium where the meeting was being held with five minutes to spare. The meeting was mostly housekeeping items: budget approvals for prom and Project Graduation, elections for office for the next school year would be in April, fundraiser brainstorming, and finally the Stupid Cupid Dance.

Octavia leaned over and whispered, “Remind me again why we do this?”

“Because it looks good on our college applications,” Clarke hissed.

“But you've already finished applying to school.”

“I like to see things through to the end, plus what would you do if I wasn't here?”

Octavia pouted playfully. “What am I going to do when you graduate and leave me?”

Clarke just hushed her as Lincoln finished up the meeting.

Octavia sighed next to her, and Clarke side-eyed her. “Stop ogling, Octavia.”

“What!” She threw her hands up in defense. “I can’t help it if the StuCo sponsor is a hot twenty-two year old football coach!”

Clarke just shook her head and grabbed her bag as they were dismissed, and a half an hour later they were sprawled out in Octavia’s basement with popcorn and  _Legally Blonde_.

With her feet propped on the couch as she laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling, Clarke finally groaned. “O, what am going to do about the Finn thing?”

“What Finn thing?” a husky voice interrupted and Clarke shot up, knocking the bowl of popcorn to the floor.

Bellamy Blake was her best friends older brother, who was, incidentally, a senior like Clarke. He was also, incidentally, sex on legs (but had always seen Clarke as his little sister’s best friend, and of course Clarke had outgrown her crush years ago.  _Honestly,_  years.) Clarke’s eyes dragged upward, dark wash jeans, black Henley, his stupid smug freckled face and curly mop of dark hair.

“None of your business,” Clarke said coolly, trying to ignore the flush creeping into her face as Bellamy smirked at her.

Octavia’s eyes flicked from Bellamy to Clarke and back to Bellamy when a light went off in her head.

“Oh my god,” she gasped.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her best friend. “What?”

“Oh. My. God.”

 _“What?!”_  Bellamy and Clarke said simultaneously.

A mischievous grin tugged at the corners of Octavia’s lips. “Oh, it’s just--  _nah_ _,_  it’ll never work.”

“What wouldn't work?” Bellamy quirked an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest.

“Well, Clarke told Finn she was  _seeing_  somebody on the down-low. And, well, you two have… whatever you call this weird tension--”

“We do not have  _tension_ , O,” Clarke interjected.

Met with a rolling of eyes from Octavia, Clarke frowned.

“What are you talking about, O?” Bellamy huffed.

“No, no, no.” She held up her hands. “You guys could never pull it off convincingly.”

“O!” Clarke threw a couch pillow at her in frustration.

Octavia jumped up and perched herself on the arm of the sofa, resting her chin on her open palms. “You could just tell everyone you’re together, just long enough for Clarke to escape the Stupid Cupid dance unscathed by ‘nice guy’” Octavia exaggeratedly used air quotes. “Finn, and then you can like, fake break up or whatever and it’ll all be over by next week.”

“No way!” Clarke exclaimed.

“What?” Bellamy scoffed, almost offended. “Not good enough for you Princess?”

Clarke could no longer hide the redness in her cheeks. “No-- I just--”

“You just what? Don’t think I’d take this seriously?”

Clarke turned to Octavia with exasperation. “I mean… we don’t even  _like_  each other, how are we supposed to pretend to be a  _couple?_ ”

Octavia snorted. “Oh, you guys totally like each other. I’m more worried about you guys actually being able to convince Finn… and Raven, and Jasper and Monty that you guys have been dating in secret for who knows how long.”

Clarke grimaced.

“It was a dumb idea, you guys couldn't manage it.”

“Like hell we couldn't!” Bellamy guffawed.

Clarke drew her eyes to him,  _are you sure?_

“C’mon Clarke, Finn is a dickbag. You’re my little sister’s best friend, and I’ve known you for  _years_. I think I can convince a few people that I’m in a relationship with you.”

Clarke rubbed at her eyes as she laid back down on the floor, with a sigh, she relented, “Are you  _sure?_  Because you don’t have to help--”

“Clarke, it’s fine, I’ll do it.”

Octavia was grinning like a madman and Clarke stuck her tongue out at her. Suddenly, Octavia’s phone buzzed and she glanced at the screen. “Oh, it’s Atom. He probably needs to ask me something about our History test, be right back.” She swiped her phone from the coffee table it had been resting on and scampered up the stairs, leaving Bellamy still standing over Clarke who was now fiddling with a loose thread on a pillow.

“So,” Bellamy started and stepped over her to flop down onto the couch. “How are we going to do this?”

Clarke started to roll up from her position so she could stand and Bellamy held out a hand to steady her. She grabbed it without thinking and rose to her feet before joining him on the couch. Pulling her knees to her chest, Clarke hummed. “I’m not sure… I guess we just start being couple-y, or whatever, at school.” She shrugged. “Then there’s the dance, and as soon as the dance is over, we have some public blow-up, or something and we break up and that’s that.”

Bellamy nodded as she spoke. “When did we start dating?”

“A month ago?”

“Okay,” Bellamy agreed. “And how did it come about?”

Clarke knitted her brows in thought. “We started spending a lot of time together. I mean, Octavia is my best friend, and I’m over here  _all_ the time-- that’s plausible, right?”

“Did  _I_  ask you out?”

“Of course, you've been pining after me for years, obviously,” Clarke joked.

Bellamy snorted and shook his head. “Where did we go on our first date?”

Clarke stayed silent for a moment before responding, “I don’t know, where would you take me?”

Bellamy chewed on the inside of his cheek for minute, squinting at Clarke. He licked his lips. “I think I’d take you to the Natural History museum, and then we’d have a nice dinner at that Italian place you love so much-- the one that has the cinnamon gelato for dessert.”

Her mouth dropped a little as Bellamy just sat there, casual as ever.

“What?” he exclaimed as Clarke squinted at him.

“I just,” she started, “uh, that’s a good date, I guess.”

Bellamy shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Clarke hummed softly. “Well, should we show up for school together on Monday, then?”

Bellamy shrugged again. “Sure, your car or mine?”

“I don’t know, Sinclair broke his ankle and I told him I could come walk his dog every day after school next week.”

“That’s cool, I can go with you,” Bellamy offered. “If you want.”

Clarke smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

Octavia ran back into the room beaming. “So, Atom asked me to the dance!”

“Alright, O!” Clarke exclaimed.

Octavia suddenly froze and shot Bellamy a look. “No harassing my date, got it?”

He threw his hands up in the air in defense. “Just as long as he doesn’t wear the same outfit as me.”

Barely dodging the pillow Octavia chucked at him, he extricated himself from the couch and trudged over to his bedroom, shooting a look over his shoulder at Clarke before closing the door behind me.

Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and Octavia sniggered.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Monday came along and Bellamy picked her up, sans Octavia, who had swim practice early that morning. He had texted her at 7:28, and then again at 7:35.  _We’re going to be late for school, Princess!_  She busted out onto the porch, stuffing papers into her bag as she scampered down the steps and her eyes finally flew up, halting her mid-step.

Bellamy was leaning back against the passenger side of the car, aviators on top of his head, and a coffee in each hand.

“Caffeine?”

Clarke looked like she could just devour him right there,  _wait, what?_  And she took the cup eagerly as he pulled himself up and opened the door for her.

“God bless you.”

Bellamy smirked. “Yeah, yeah.” And then shut the door, making his way back to the driver’s side.

They drove to school mostly in silence, Clarke sipping on her coffee and trying to reorganize the massive stack of papers she had attempted to shove into her bag.

“Don’t spill that in here, Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re the one who brought the coffee, dimwit.”

“Well, if I’d known you were going to be such a spazz this morning!”

Clarke stuck her tongue out and returned her gaze out the front window.

They pulled up to school with fifteen minutes until class was set to begin and Clarke gulped down the last of her coffee, tossing it in the trash as they approached the door.

She paused and took a deep breath, waiting for Bellamy, who was trailing at her heels. Clarke felt him place his hand against the small of her back and she tensed up. He rubbed a small circle with his thumb reassuringly.

“Hey,” he said gently as she looked up at him. “We got this.”

Clarke nodded a tucked herself in closer to Bellamy as they began to walk, his hand never leaving it’s position and they headed down the hall towards Clarke’s first period. Eyes watched them with confusion as they passed kids grabbing things from their locker, and suddenly Clarke was very aware that they were approaching Finn’s locker.  _Please don’t be there, please don’t be there._

They rounded the corner, and sure enough, there he was. Finn had just pulled a book from his locker and was in the process of closing the door as his eyes caught Clarke trying to avoid his gaze at all costs. Bellamy tugged at her waist, pulling her tight against his side as they passed, Bellamy threw a smug look over his shoulder.

Her classroom was just a few feet from where Finn now stood, slack jawed. Bellamy took an opportunity to back her against the set of lockers just next to the door and place his hand next to her head, leaning in close. His face was just inches from hers and Clarke swallowed thickly as he dipped his head and pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Clarke closed her eyes heat prickled on her face and she sighed as Bellamy pulled away, and left her with a breathy, “See ya at lunch.” Her shoulders slumped as he headed to his own class and she found herself smiling.

All of the sudden Clarke’s head was spinning,  _no, you do not_ like _Bellamy. This is just the nerves. It’s a part of the act. You’re just his little sister’s best friend._

Finn was still standing by his locker and Clarke’s eyes dropped, and she shook her head  before slipping into the classroom just before the bell rang. The rest of the day she spent answering questions as girls came up to her in droves.  _Oh my god, you and Bellamy? Since when?! Is he taking you to the dance?_

She answered with practiced enthusiasm and when she finally got to lunch she found Octavia sitting with Atom at their normal table and she dropped her bag with a t _hud._

“You doing okay?”

Clarke breathed out a smile. “Yep, just been a weirdly overwhelming morning. Who knew so many girls cared about Bellamy Blake’s relationship status.”

“They’ll be back to swooning over a single man in a week,” Octavia taunted. “Oh, and I told Atom about it. Don’t worry, he doesn't like Finn either.”

Clarke felt a weird twinge in her stomach. “Yeah, okay.”

Octavia gave her a funny look and suddenly Bellamy was above her, pressing a kiss into her hair and then sitting down beside her on the bench.

Clarke flashed him a smile and touched his arm as he leaned against the table, fingers playing with the cuff of his shirt. If Bellamy was fazed, he didn’t show it. “How were your morning classes?”

“They were alright,” he replied. “Kane literally does his best to make Ancient Roman History as boring as possible. And I’m like  _really into Ancient Roman History.”_

Clarke tried to hide her snigger, and Bellamy scrunched up his nose. “Shut up.”

The rest of lunch was fairly uneventful, Bellamy  _claimed_  he wasn't hungry, but kept stealing fries from Clarke’s plate as she playfully slapped his hands away. They were talking about Jasper and Monty cornering him in shop class, forcing him to spill all the details of their secret whirlwind love affair.

Atom leaned in close to Octavia and whispered, “They’re really trying to sell this, aren't they?”

Octavia gave him a knowing look. “Oh, I don’t think they have to try very hard,” she said, gazing mischievously at her brother and Clarke who were wrapped up in their own world. She cleared her throat and they both dragged their eyes away from each other to see Octavia rise from the table. “I gotta go, Nygel wants to see me before class.”

“I don’t think it’s polite to call your teacher by her first name.” Clarke frowned.

“That’s what she told us to call her! Besides, it’s econ, nobody cares.” Octavia shot a look to Atom and he joined her, matching her step as they left the cafeteria, leaving Clarke and Bellamy on their own.

“Hm, walk me to class?” Bellamy winked.

Clarke smirked. “Only if I can carry your books!”

“Deal.” Bellamy held out a hand to help Clarke up from the table and then held out his book to Clarke, who gave him an indignant look. “You offered!”

She bit her lip with a laugh and took the book as Bellamy draped his arm over her shoulder and led her out of the lunchroom. They didn’t go unnoticed as a group of freshman girls erupted in hushed giggles as they passed their table and Clarke tightened her grip on the textbook against her chest. Was that  _jealousy_ she felt? Was she getting  _defensive_? What did she care if a bunch of freshman girls ogled after her  _fake_ boyfriend?

They reached Bellamy’s classroom and he took his book back with a pleasant kiss on the forehead and Clarke deflated as his body no longer touched hers and she silently trudged on to her Physics lab.

Clarke headed out to meet Bellamy after the final bell of the day had rung and as she approached, she noticed Finn’s motorcycle parked two cars away. She groaned as she noticed the smug look on Bellamy’s face upon arriving at the parking spot.

“Don’t look now, Princess, but the Captain of the Hair Flipping Squad is headed this way.”

Clarke glanced backwards ever so slightly and then moved forward to step between Bellamy’s legs. “Kiss me,” she hissed.

Bellamy raised his eyebrows and Clarke gave him an exasperated look. Shrugging, Bellamy leaned forward and cupped her face, dipping his mouth to meet hers with a soft kiss. Clarke pressed her hands to Bellamy’s chest and her body melted at him tangling his fingers in her hair.

Clarke’s eyes were closed as their lips move as waves on the shore, give and take.  _How was it possible his lips were this soft?_  A sigh escaped her mouth as Bellamy tugged gently on her lip, and he only deepened their embrace. She felt the shadow of the boy pass by them and the sound of the motorcycle revving up blasted through the air and Bellamy pulled away gently as they listened to the sound grow more distant. He kept his hands on her face, and his forehead resting against hers, breathing heavily until they couldn't hear the bike anymore.

“I think we’re in the clear,” Bellamy finally managed, his thumb carefully caressing the apple of her cheek.

“Mhm.” Clarke nodded.

“Ready to go walk that dog?” Suddenly his hands left her face and he whipped around, heading for the drivers side. Clarke turned slowly to look back at the school and away from the car, fingers brushing against her lips still tingling.  _Oh no._

She tried to shake it off before hopping in the car and heading to Sinclair's, with only the sound of the radio to break the silence. They didn’t talk about the kiss, and they didn’t talk about Finn. After they left school, there was no more idle touching or playful teasing. Bellamy was mostly quiet save the few questions he asked Clarke about her school day while she walked Phoenix. Afterwards, he dropped her off with a  _‘_ _See ya tomorrow.’_ And Clarke was left stoically standing on the curb in front of her house.

Finn didn’t try to talk to her again the rest of the week, and she and Bellamy fell into a routine at school. He would walk her to class, they’d put on their show in the hallways and at lunch, and after school they’d meet at his car and go walk Phoenix. He would drop her off at home with a sour tension.

In the pit of her stomach, Clarke felt weird about the rest of the week. Something had  _happened_  between them on Monday. That kiss, that wasn't just a kiss…  _was it?_  She found herself dreading the dance, and the aftermath and if she was being honest with herself… she’d grown to enjoy the intimate company of one Bellamy Blake.

Thursday rolled around and Clarke had to go help set up for the dance after Sinclair’s and Bellamy pulled up in front of the gymnasium. Clarke sat there silently, fiddling with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt.

“You okay?” Bellamy huffed.

“You don’t have to go through with this, you know…” Clarke muttered. “We can just tell everyone right now we were pretending.”

Bellamy grunted, “Clarke, I said I would do this. What makes you think I’m not in it one-hundred percent?”

Clarke sighed heavily. “I don’t know! You've just been weird since Monday after school.” She looked at him warily. “I kind of feel like you resent offering to help me, I can’t figure it out.”

Bellamy pulled his lips into a thin smile. “Clarke, I promised you that I would help you. That’s what friends do, right?”

Clarke swallowed with a gentle nod.  _Yeah, friends._  After a slight hesitation, Bellamy reached out and placed a hand over hers, curled up in her lap. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Clarke smiled, and moved to exit the vehicle. “Octavia said Atom could give me a ride home, so I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow.” Bellamy put the car back in drive as Clarke closed the door and he took off out of the parking lot. Clarke rubbed at her temples,  _it’s fine, you’re fine._

The whole night she spent watching Atom and Octavia flirt by throwing glitter and wrapping the other one in twinkling lights, and all Clarke could do was think of the unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. Octavia seemed to notice something was off, and she touched Clarke on the shoulder as she stared at an empty banner with a paintbrush in her hand. “You okay?”

Clarke’s eyes snapped into focus and she gave Octavia a smile. “Yeah, of course.”  _Octavia was not convinced._  

“Did my brother do something?”

“What, no!” Clarke said a little too quickly. “Did he say something, I mean. What makes you say that?”  _Smooth._

Octavia squinted skeptically and she was about to open her mouth when Atom called out to her, “Octavia, I can’t get out of the lights!”

“Oops!” She laughed and rushed off to untangle Atom, leaving Clarke once again with her thoughts and a blank canvas.

Bellamy didn’t show up to lunch the next day. After he’d walked her to her first class, he had left her with not so much as a kiss on the cheek. Clarke had set her gaze after him as he walked away and suddenly Finn was in front of her. “Trouble in paradise?”

Clarke had scowled. “That’s none of your business, Finn.”

With a huffy breath she had turned and entered the classroom, only go the rest of the day sans Bellamy. After the final bell, she checked her phone and saw a text from him.  _Octavia said she’d take you home-- apparently you’re getting ready together. See you at 6:30._

She waited until she saw Octavia who beamed at her. “Ready to get fancy?” They piled into her little clunker of a car and Clarke saw the garment bag and small makeup case in the backseat.

They spent a majority of the afternoon curling each others hair and perfecting the artistry of winged-eyeliner.

Octavia hunched over in front of Clarke who was sitting on a chair trying be as still as possible as Octavia poked and prodded at her eyes with eye shadow brushes. “Did Bellamy have something to do during lunch today? He didn’t come and eat with us,” Clarke asked casually.

Octavia furrowed her brows in concentration. “I don’t know, he didn’t say anything to me.” Clarke twitched her mouth and Octavia pulled away slightly to gawk at her. “Wait, do you… like,  _like_  Bellamy?”

“What!” Clarke scoffed. “No, I do not  _like_ Bellamy!”

Octavia was bouncing. “Oh my god, oh my god.  _You totally do!_ ”

Clarke suddenly had a look of horror on her face. “No, I can’t. I don’t. He’s-- he’s your brother!”

Poking her with the end of her makeup brush, Octavia clenched her jaw. “Don’t lie to me Clarke Elizabeth. I have known you my whole life. I know when precisely you've started your period and what you look like when you ugly cry.”

Her face dropped, and she brought the heels of her palms to her eyes despite Octavia’s protesting about messing up her fresh makeup. “Clarke, you have to tell him.”

Clarke moaned, dropping her hands. “No, Octavia. I don’t, it’s not like that for him.”

“And how the hell do you know that?”

“I just... do, okay?”

Octavia huffed and Clarke shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “You should tell him.”

“Drop it, O.”

Octavia kept her mouth shut about Bellamy the rest of the time they spent getting ready. Clarke stood in front of the full-length mirror and flattened out a crease in the skirt of her dress. The dance started at eight, and thankfully, Clarke and Octavia didn’t have to work the table because they helped with set-up. The doorbell rang right at 6:30 and Clarke felt a flutter in her stomach.

She glided down the stairs sans her heels and swung the door open to Bellamy Blake, one hand leaning his weight against the door frame, crooked tie and disheveled hair. He straightened up instantly as his eyes raked over Clarke in her curve-hugging dress.

“Uh.” He cleared his throat. “Hi, you look… nice.”

Clarke looked down. “Nice? I’d say I look damn good.”

Bellamy laughed, the tension lifting. “Yeah, yeah, you look damn good, Clarke.”

“Good, now come in, I just have to grab my shoes.  _Octavia, are you ready?_ ”

Atom  _did_  have to work the tables at the beginning of the dance, so the three of them went and had dinner at that quiet little Italian place with the cinnamon gelato. As soon as they arrived at the dance, Octavia ditched them to find her date and Clarke looked at Bellamy expectantly.

“Ready?”

Bellamy just nodded and his hand found its way to the small of her back and led her into the dimly lit gymnasium. The music was some shitty overplayed pop music but people seemed to be enjoying themselves. She spotted Jasper and Monty by the punch bowl, undoubtedly trying to spike it with whatever concoction they have produced in Monty’s basement.

Raven was messing with the DJ’s soundboard, much to his displeasure. Clarke swore she overheard Raven made some joke about his name sounding like a scratched record,  _a-wick-a-wick-a_.

And Finn stood awkwardly against the wall with a cup in his hand.

Bellamy nudged her with his elbow. “Wanna dance?”

Clarke took his outstretched hand he lead her out onto the floor. The previous poppy song ended and was replaced with a slow ballad and Bellamy’s hands grasped at her waist, pulling her in close. Clarke snaked her arms up around Bellamy's neck and they swayed gently to the music.

The night was pleasant, they snacked on hors d'oeuvres, drank moonshine-enhanced punch, danced to shitty pop songs and, for a moment, Clarke almost forgot that it was supposed to over after tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke start that the Student Council president was making her way to the stage to announce the Stupid Cupid Prince and Princess. Clarke and Bellamy stood side by side towards the back of the crowd while Harper made a few announcements about the dance and upcoming Student Council events. Ignoring the happenings up on the stage, Clarke quietly tried to get Bellamy’s attention.

“Hey, Bellamy,” she muttered.

“Huh?” He replied distractedly.

_“Clarke Griffin and Finn Collins!”_

Clarke nearly choked and looked to Bellamy, hoping that somehow he could rescue her. He reached between them and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze and an encouraging smile, as if to say _“go on”_. She haphazardly made her way to the stage, losing Bellamy in the crowd.

Once on stage, she was crowned while Finn stood by her, waving at the crowd with one hand with his other wrapped around her shoulders. Another slow song began to play and Finn pulled Clarke onto the floor, and she awkwardly place her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes darted around the floor, searching for Bellamy.

 _“Clarke.”_ Finn gently squeezed her waist.

Clarke sighed and brought her gaze up to meet his.

“C’mon, what is all this?  _Bellamy?_ ”

Clarke withdrew, but Finn still had a firm hold on her. “What do you mean  _what is all this?_  Bellamy and I are together. That’s what it is.”

Finn scoffed, a look of disbelief on his face. “You guys are barely even friends!”

“I have known Bellamy my  _entire_  life, Finn.”

“He’s not going anywhere, Clarke. He doesn’t have any ambitions, do you really want to be tied down here? Tied down to _him?_ ”

Clarke stopped dancing and dropped her hands from his shoulders. “It’s none of your business what Bellamy wants to do with his life, or what I want to do with my life, or my relationship with him.”

As if on cue, Bellamy appeared behind Finn with a firm grip on his shoulder. “May I cut in?” His voice was laced with derision. Finn clucked his tongue, looking to Clarke, who stood there, her lips set in a tight frown. After a moment of tense silence, Finn finally let go of her waist and stepped away as Bellamy swooped in, carefully pulling Clarke close against his chest.

“Thanks,” she murmured into the fabric of his shirt.

“Anytime,  _Princess._ ” He smirked.

Clarke pulled away just enough to punch him playfully on the arm before returning to resting her cheek against his chest as his arms embraced her and they swayed to the rhythm of the quiet song.

“So, I guess this is it, huh?” she mumbled, and she felt Bellamy stiffen.

“I guess so,” he answered curtly. The song ended and Bellamy stepped away, glancing at his watch. “It’s late.”

Clarke looked at him quizzically. “It’s only ten, Bellamy, the dance goes until midnight.”

Bellamy shrugged uncomfortably.

Clarke reached out to touch his arm and he flinched. “Hey, whoa,” she soothed.

“I’m going to go, you stay-- I’m sure Atom and Octavia can make sure you get home.” And with that Bellamy was pushing his way through the crowd out the entrance. Clarke followed him at his heels, stopping every few seconds for people to gush over her winning Princess.

She finally burst out into the chilly February air and saw Bellamy stalking towards the car. “Bellamy, wait!”

She saw him tense up, tilting his head back in exasperation. Nearly tripping over her feet, Clarke caught up to him and grabbed his hand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he growled.

“ _Obviously,_ ” she chided. Bellamy’s face was full of conflict and it was pleading with her to leave it be. “Talk to me, are we okay?”

“I’m  _fine_ ,” he reiterated. “We’re breaking up, right? That’s what we’ll tell people on Monday, it’s all over then. Can I go now?”

Clarke felt that pang of guilt and confusion in her stomach as they stared each other down.

It seemed like an eternity before either one of the moved and Clarke’s voice, nearly inaudible, spoke, “Is that what you  _want?_ ”

“What?” Bellamy breathed.

Clarke straightened up and looked him in the eyes. “Do you _want_ to break up?”

“Clarke, we were never really dating!” he nearly shouted.

“Then what the hell was that kiss?” Clarke shouted, voice verging on angry.

Bellamy blinked, his words getting caught in his mouth. “Finn was there-- we had a cover--”

“Bullshit, Bellamy,” Clarke barked. “You felt something--  _I_  felt something.”

Then Clarke was moving, pushing up on her toes to crash her mouth against Bellamy’s and carding her fingers into his hair. After a beat, Bellamy followed suit, and his hands were tight around her middle, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

There was nipping and biting and roaming hands, and when they finally broke away they were breathing hard. Clarke was clutching at the fabric of his shirt and Bellamy was cupping her face, dropping his forehead against hers.

“Oh,” he sighed.

“ _Oh?_ ” Clarke laughed, loosening her grip and flattening out the creases she had created. One of Bellamy’s hands moved under her chin and tilted her gaze up to meet his.

Bellamy rolled his eyes lightheartedly.

Clarke licked her lips and asked seriously, “Why did you get all weird?”

He shook his head lightly, “I’m not sure, I think we've just known each other forever and then suddenly, you weren't twelve years old anymore watching Disney Channel with O with your braces and gangly legs. You’re funny, and intelligent and outrageously beautiful and when I kissed you, it was like everything shifted.” He brushed his thumb along the edge of her mouth. “I was just doing this to help you out, and kind of to prove to Octavia that I could, I didn’t really expect that all of the sudden I would have… _feelings_.”

Clarke was beaming. “So what now?”

Bellamy pulled a face. “I don’t know…  _not_  break up?”

“We don’t break up from our non-relationship, got it.” Clarke winked.

“Ha, well maybe we just… go on that first date for real then,” Bellamy offered.

Clarke pressed a delicate kiss to the base of his throat and smiled. “Deal, now do you want to go back in there and dance with me or what?”

Bellamy bent down to capture her mouth once more and Clarke’s laugh vibrated through the kiss. They walked lazily back to the dance, arms draped around each other and stealing small kisses. The rest of the dance belonged to them, drinking each other in for real. Even Octavia knew something had shifted,  _but hadn't she known all along?_

**Author's Note:**

> join me at [my dumpster](http://nathenmiller.tumblr.com).


End file.
